Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of configuring composite core in a core stiffened structure, as well as a core stiffened structure with composite core configured using such a method.
Description of Related Art
Typically, composite core is built in bulk shapes that must be cut into usable slices. The usable slices are adjacently joined together in a bonding process, such as by bonding cell walls of adjacent composite core slices together. Such a method is labor intensive and can substantially increase the expense of the core stiffened structure.
Hence, there is a need for an improved method of manufacturing a core stiffened structure.
In another typical method of manufacturing a core-stiffened structure, the core is homogeneously placed within the core stiffened structure, thus some areas of the structure may be stronger than necessary since the homogenous composite core is configured for the area of the structure that requires the most strength.
Hence, there is a need for efficiently tailoring the properties of a composite core stiffened structure by tailoring the composite core in the core stiffened structure.